


A Kiss, Lazily

by PoppyAlexander



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Multi, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 11:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16174304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander





	A Kiss, Lazily

It must be late–not terribly late, but later than usual–because Sherlock can feel the sun on his face, and the places where his skin touches theirs are damp with shared perspiration. Not enough to be uncomfortable. He hums, stretches, rolls neck and shoulders in the space between their pillows. Doesn’t want to open his eyes.

John’s hand finds his waist, slides across him and rests loosely, a greeting of sorts, and his gentle mouth smacks lightly against Sherlock’s shoulder. Eyes closed, he smiles, touches the back of John’s wrist. The fingers of his free hand drag and tickle through the hair of Greg’s forearm, and Sherlock feels the twitch of muscle beneath the skin that signals the move from slack sleep to semi-taut wakefulness. John has shifted his upper half to rest his stubbled cheek against Sherlock’s bicep.

A heavy shift from Greg’s side and he grunt-grumbles a pleasant morning noise, up on one elbow, fingertips brushing Sherlock’s belly as he runs a hand up John’s resting arm from wrist to elbow. A gentle, persuasive tug, and John lifts his face, and Sherlock at last lets his eyelids half-part, watching them kiss their good mornings to each other over his chest. They grin and part and descend upon him, slow going in the glow of midmorning.


End file.
